


Falling is like this

by Lyricanna



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Female Character, But mostly fluff, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Nina being Nina, Possibly OOC, Shiro is mentioned but doesn't actually show up, alternate universe - carnivals, alternating view points, coming to terms with sexual preferences, fefemsplash, genderfluid!Forrest, mentioned Leo/Niles, same with Siegbert, took some liberties while modernising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyricanna/pseuds/Lyricanna
Summary: Nina is having trouble processing her feelings and Soleil just really wants to cheer her up.





	Falling is like this

**Author's Note:**

> "We can't fight gravity on a planet that insists  
> That love is like falling  
> And falling is like this"  
> ~Ani di Franco

“I just don't know,” Nina said as she absently stirred her coffee far more than necessary. Soleil had learned to recognize it as a nervous gesture a long time ago; Nina would stir her coffee without drinking it if she was upset or worried. It was a cute habit but Soleil never enjoyed seeing a girl upset. “I mean I like hanging out with him, but I think I just want boys that are friends instead of a boyfriend you know?”

“Not really,” Soleil replied. “Boyfriends are not my territory.” Nina swatted her across the table and Soleil couldn't help but laugh.

“Okay but like, isn't it easier for you to daydream about cute girls, especially ones you know if you aren't also trying to be close with them? The distance just feels safer. And it's not like I can talk two guys into kissing if I'm dating one of them anyway!”

“Maybe I just have the advantage,” Soleil replied. “I'm a girl who likes girls and maybe one day I'll actually get to date them and kiss them and participate. You're not a guy Nina.”

“Arg you're right!” she slumped back into her chair. “This is such a mess!” Nina finally seemed to realise that she was still holding onto her spoon and dripping coffee onto the table and set it down carefully. “What am I going to do?”

“Tell Shiro you're not ready to date. And maybe talk Siegbert up a bit; poor boy's been pining after Shiro for aaaaaaages.”

“Wait how come I didn't know that?” Nina bolted upright and fixed Soleil with a suspicious glare.

“Because he knows you. You would have asked him a million questions and he wouldn't have been able to stop blushing for a month,” Soleil laughed. “And you can't tell him I told you or I am dead. And you wouldn't want anything to happen to your coffee buddy right?”

“Ugh you are the worst!” Nina managed to keep an annoyed facial expression for a few seconds before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

“There's that pretty smile!”

Nina rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee.

“I don't even know if Shiro likes guys anyway; all that time together and I still can't figure out if he swings both ways.”

“What a waste,” Soleil replied with mock seriousness. She couldn't help thinking that Nina would be wasted on Shiro anyways, but she shoved that thought aside. She wasn't going to ruin their friendship by bringing it up. She enjoyed Nina's company and their weekly coffee dates – especially their weekly coffee dates! – way too much for that. They were better when Nina wasn't having so much boy anxiety but Soleil couldn't really see any way to remove boys from that equation; they both had too many male friends and Nina being Nina, she was always keeping an eye on all of them.

“I even asked him and he wouldn't answer. Said it was more fun to keep me wondering. Muscle headed jerk,” she muttered with no real malice.

“It's just another way to keep you interested. And I can't blame him really; it's hard to keep cute girls around.”

“I don't get how you think I'm so popular with guys, Soleil. If they knew what went on in my head they'd think I was a weirdo or a pervert and run away,” Nina said sulkily.

“You're pretty, you have the most darling smile, the cutest hair and you're a real pal; you'll always help people. And I know all about what goes on in that pretty little head of yours and I'm still here, sweetie.”

“Okay but you're not a guy, it'd be different for them.”

“Trust me, guys have some really weird thoughts and fantasies too. A good person can recognize their own weirdness and not judge anyone else's.”

“I guess,” Nina replied.

“That frown still hasn't turned itself around. Seems I'm gonna have to bring out the big guns,” Soleil declared.

“What are you on about?”

“Are you free tonight?”

“Are you asking me out again?”

“Oh just trust me, won't you?”

Nina stared at Soleil in silence, trying desperately to figure out what her friend could be getting at. She gave up with a sigh and asked, “okay, what do you have in mind?”

“Just dress nice,” Soleil said as she stood up and shouldered her bag. “I've got dance class but I'll come get you around 7PM.”

“I'm trusting you.”

“Good!”

~~

Nina mustered up her courage and knocked on Forrest's bedroom door around 6:15 that evening. She thought if she gave him less than an hour he couldn't go full make over crazy on her. If he'd agree to help. Her brother was very much on his own schedule.

“I need your help,” she blurted the second he had opened the door.

“With?” he asked, a small smile playing at his lips. Nina made herself ignore his prettiness, and not think about how perfectly shaped his lips were; they weren't blood related but Forrest was still her brother, for better or worse. It just wasn't fair that he had gotten all the looks in the family!

“I need to look nice and I –”

“ _Why?_ ” Forrest interrupted. Nina fixed him with a flat stare. “Sorry, that was rude. I mean what's the occasion?”

“I don't know, Soleil just said that she had a way to raise my spirits but I had to look nice and – stop laughing at me! It's not like that!”

“My apologies Nina. Really, I'm sorry,” Forrest said as he reigned in his laughter. “Come in and I'll see what I can do. How much time do I have?”

“40 minutes, maybe?”

Forrest let out a dramatic sigh and headed straight for his vanity. “I guess you want that red dress back. And you'll need some accessories for your hair; you don't have nearly enough time to shower and style it properly. I'm not even sure I have time do your make up as well.” He looked through the drawers in the little workstation and started pulling out different brushes, ribbons and sprays before moving to the other side and pulling out more makeup than Nina had ever owned in her life. “You'd best get changed while I figure out what I can do in...” he glanced at the clock, “38 minutes. Dress is in the wardrobe, on the left beside the pink jumper skirt auntie Elise got me.”

“You're still not getting the designer jeans back,” Nina said as she carefully leafed through Forrest's wardrobe.

“Fine, consider the dress on loan until I'm properly repaid then,” he said loftily.

Aunt Camilla was still determined to make a lady out of Nina, which just meant that Nina traded the dresses and skirts to Forrest for the more casual looking jeans and pants that he rarely wore. He had boys clothes; they were often just as elegant and formal and lacy as his girl clothes were. Nina saw herself as more functional and not pretty enough for the girly stuff besides. Leo had long since given up on making Forrest dress more masculine and had resigned himself to the fact that most of Forrest's clothes would end up on Nina's floor or in her closet; usually with holes in them. Her dad found the whole thing to be endlessly amusing but he also went out of his way to buy them both things they'd actually appreciate.

She stripped out of her jeans and long shirt carefully before pulling on the red pencil dress. It had a nice gold belt somewhere that matched the trim on the skirt and modest neckline but Nina had no clue where she had left it. She tried to smooth her braids before dropping onto Forrest's bed.

“I think we'll do the minimum on your face and see if we can maybe do something more fashionable than a three-strand braid with your hair.” Forrest selected the first jar of make up and Nina knew that that was her cue to sit still and shut up, no matter how cold some of that cosmetic goo really was.

With five minutes to spare, her face was done up with subtle colours around the eyes and whatever magic Forrest had to work to give her cheekbones. Her hair was in her customary two braids with long red velvet ribbons woven through them. The style of braid was more complicated than she could have worked on her own.

“Pretty good for a last minute job,” Forrest said critically. “Just remember not to rub your eyes.”

“Even I know that!” She took a breath; she didn't want to argue with Forrest, not really. She was just irritable; sitting still always made her irritable. “Thank you.” She gave Forrest a quick hug and ran for the stairs as the doorbell rang.

Her hand was on the door knob when she heard footsteps behind her. Dad would still be at work, but father was home.

“Nina I didn't know you had a date tonight,” Leo's taciturn voice said from behind her.

“I don't, I'm just hanging out with Soleil,” she said without turning.

“Dressed like that?” Leo said flatly.

“Ohmigod I'm not trying to trick you!”

“Don't you think that might give her the wrong idea? Unless there's something you haven't told us...”

“Father!” Nina positively shrieked.

“Niles is better at this than I am...” Leo muttered.

“No he isn't and you have no right to be embarrassing like he is. Can I _please_ go? Soleil probably thinks I'm not gonna open the door.”

“Just be back by 10. And... be careful.”

“Gross! I'm leaving now,” Nina said and whipped the door open. If father saw her all made up he'd make an even bigger speech and probably phone her dad, who might check in on her. Keeping her back to him, she slipped out and slammed the door before Soleil could say anything.

She waited until she was at the end of the driveway before rounding on Soleil.

“Is this a date?”

“It's a girls night. Did Forrest give you trouble?”

Nina ignored that question. “With only two girls?”

“Caeldori was busy and Ophelia's rehearsing for a play. What's wrong with it being just us?”

“So you did call them?”

“Yeah but short notice and all,” Soleil waved off Nina's concern with ease.

“Sorry, I shouldn't get like that. Normally only guys set me off like that and you are trying to be nice.” She took a deep breath. “Where to?”

 

They had eaten dinner on the go since Soleil was eager to get to her surprise. It was towards the end of the meal that Nina really noticed how much Soleil had cleaned up. Her fly away hair had been tamed and brushed straight, the usual headband was missing and she had ear rings and a matching necklace. She had a button down blouse with embroidery across the chest that was quite sharp and the top two buttons had been left undone. Instead of the usual yoga pants she had a nice pair of dress pants and the usual runners were replaced by sleek ankle boots. She looked a bit boyish (Soleil did tend to lament her lack of curves) but that made her oddly appealing. And prettier. And distracting.

“So where are we going?” she asked for the third time.

“We're going down to the waterfront,” Soleil finally allowed.

“Why? You never liked the view there; too many lights and buildings to see the stars properly.”

“We're not going star gazing silly.”

“Okaaay then what are we doing?”

“You'll see,” she said with a wink.

“Well I'd better see soon. I can only be out for a couple more hours.”

“Ah ah ah, no frowning. We're out to have fun, remember,” Soleil said playfully.

“So let's get to the fun then.”

“Not much further, I promise. But before we get there I want a promise from you.” Soleil stopped and looked down at Nina, her face suddenly serious.

“You're being weird, you know that right?” Nina came to stop and looked up at Soleil, trying not to strain for an extra inch of height.

“Sorry, Ophelia always says I can get pretty intense,” she said with a laugh. “But it's nothing difficult. I just want you to forget about everyone else for tonight; don't worry what anyone else is up to, don't worry about what anyone thinks and just enjoy yourself. Put all your worries on a shelf and have fun for you.”

“I'll try,” Nina said slowly. She couldn't help but smile; Soleil's passion for life was invigorating. It was something she had always admired in her friend.

“Good,” Soleil nodded and reached for Nina's hand. “Let's go have fun!”

~~

Soleil would forever treasure the moment that Nina's eyes had lit up when she saw the carnival set up by the waterside. She had practically squealed with excitement and would have dragged Soleil to the ticket booth if she hadn't been able to keep pace. It turned out that Nina loved carnivals but Forrest had claimed to be too old for them a few years back and she had never been allowed to go alone. Her eyes had practically fallen out of her head when Soleil offered to foot the bill for the wristbands that gave them access to every ride for the evening.

“We're here for you to have fun and relax; I really don't mind,” Soleil had said. And promptly dragged Nina to the scrambler before she could protest. They had spent half the ride trying to avoid bruised hips before Nina figured out that it was way easier to just lean on Soleil instead of trying to hold herself onto the other side of the cart. They were laughing and shrieking as the ride flung them around and Soleil couldn't remember a better time.

They took turns picking rides and grabbing each other's hands to run to another ride. If it was a ride where they'd get pushed to one side, Nina simply leaned into Soleil who heroically took the impact for her shorter, lighter friend. Often they got stuck waiting in line for a good ten or fifteen minutes; after the third or fourth rush to a ride only to wait, Nina had stopped dropping Soleil's hand. She did however break off conversation and sneak furtive glances at her from time to time. She had only ever seen Nina do that with guys and tried to keep her mind from speculating on what it might mean. She refused to have one bad note that night, even in her own head.

When they had run themselves to exhaustion, they lined up for the Ferris wheel. Nina was leaning back against the low fence by the ride, looking at Soleil while trying not to.

“Okay sweetie, what's up? Do I have something on my face?” she asked gently.

“What? Oh no. I was just thinking,” Nina replied. She glanced away, her face flushing slightly.

“Spot a couple of cute guys?”

“I actually hadn't been looking.”

“So are you going to let me in on this train of thought or do I need to buy a ticket?” she asked with a smile.

“Okay you have paid for more than enough tonight,” Nina said sharply. She moderated her tone as she continued. “Which was really nice of you. And more than you had to do, really.”

“It was nothing. I'm just glad to see you enjoying yourself.” Soleil gave Nina's hand a squeeze and she jumped as if noticing that their fingers were still linked for the first time.

“I guess I should let go of you,” Nina said slowly.

“Only if you want to,” Soleil replied. All she could think was ' _please don't want to, please don't let go.'_

Instead of answering Nina looked over and noticed the line moving. “Looks like we can get on soon,” she said and started forward. She didn't let go until it was their turn to board and as soon as Soleil was comfortable, Nina was leaning against her. She slipped her arm around Nina obligingly. The ride began to move and they slowly rotated to the top, where they stopped as more passengers left and boarded.

“Soleil?”

“Hm?”

“When did you know you liked girls?” Nina asked without looking at her. The question took her by surprise. Yet her heart felt a flicker of hope. She tried to quash it before disappointment could; they were just out as friends. Cuddly, hand holding friends.

“I always thought girls were pretty but I think I was about ten when I figured out that I didn't want to date boys,” she said after careful consideration.

“But how did you _know_?”

“Some of the kids in our class had started dating. Just kiddy stuff like hand holding and kissing. Siegbert and I couldn't figure out what the fuss was all about. So we kissed once, to try and figure it out. I don't think he liked it anymore than I did,” Soleil said with a grin. “But I thought kissing girls might be nicer. And I started dreaming about going to dinner with girls or dancing with them or all the stuff a ten year old would dream of doing with a guy. But with girls instead. It just looked better in my head. And made me feel better to think about.”

Nina nodded but didn't say anything as the ride began to move again. She was obviously deep in thought so Soleil let her be and tried to just enjoy the moment. Something had changed between them but she wasn't going to push Nina to say it and for the moment, she didn't want to know. It might be good or bad but for now they were together, cuddled close and enjoying the view.

When the ride came to an end, Soleil stood up first and politely offered her hand to help Nina down. She took it wordlessly and they wandered into the crowd slowly. Nina headed towards the line for cotton candy and Soleil took a glance at her phone. She'd need to get Nina home soon to avoid trouble with her dads. Niles would be forgiving but Leo never accepted excuses for tardiness.

“You know, none of the guys have ever done something like this for me,” Nina said suddenly. “They think I'm too difficult when I'm upset and just kind of avoid me.”

“They just don't know any better.”

“Probably.” She took a couple steps as the line moved and stood quietly again for a minute. “I've played kissing games at parties and kissing guys never felt right. I think I like the idea of guys more than I actually like them.”

Soleil felt her heart skip a beat as she tried to process what Nina was telling her. Nina might like girls? Or maybe... Nina might like her?

Before she could think of what it was she was saying, Soleil blurted, “well maybe you should kiss a girl to be sure.” _Smooth_ , she thought. Even her father would be horrified by that line.

Nina blinked at her. Then she was up on tiptoe, her soft lips brushing against Soleil's tenderly. Soleil froze as her brain tried to catch up with what was happening. Nina might like girls. Nina was kissing her. In public. She barely had begun to kiss back when Nina pulled away blushing.

“So, uh wanna go out?” Nina asked as she turned away.

“We're already out,” Soliel laughed. She was in heaven; she was also in shock.

“You know what I mean.”

“Yes! A thousand times, yes!” Soleil squealed and hugged Nina tight.

“Good. Now that that's settled, I'm buying the cotton candy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for SnowlyMint on tumblr as a part of the Fire Emblem FemSplash exchange. I know you wanted cute fluff but I am apparently incapable of writing linear, straightforward uncomplicated relationships so here we are. Went with the going out together/cafe type prompt and sort of just ran with it.
> 
> So for anyone who wants some background, Niles and Leo are married and adopted their children. Forrest and Nina are about 18; Forrest is studying fashion design and freelances as a make up artist. Forrest just refuses to give up his own sense of style and doesn't conform to gender norms. Soleil is a lesbian and Nina is still figuring herself out. The friendship to relationship transition is something that is a big part of forming an identity and I wanted to explore that a little too. As for other referenced characters... it's Fire Emblem, everyone's sexuality is up for debate.


End file.
